


Swoop Racing

by kavonovak



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Can be Read as Shippy or Gen, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, KOTOBER, Mostly humor, but Revan does have a thing for Canderous, light Bastila teasing, talking about swoop racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavonovak/pseuds/kavonovak
Summary: In which Canderous brings up swoop racing to Rahaya at breakfast.
Relationships: Canderous Ordo & Revan, Canderous Ordo/Female Revan, Canderous Ordo/Revan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Swoop Racing

"You know, there's a swoop bike in the garage."

Rahaya Khan looked up from her breakfast to see Canderous glancing at her expectantly.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, sipping her caf and cringing a little. Not enough sugar, she thought. "Kinda hard not to see it."

"So, are you gonna keep swoop racing?"

There was a pause as the Jedi padawan thought about what to say next. "I don't know. The last race I was in was kinda stressful." Her tone was almost apologetic.

"From what I heard, you raced with a modified bike." The Mandalorian pointed out. Rahaya pursed her lips together in shame. "Not judging you or your team, but if it makes you feel better, Davik's bike hasn't been upgraded in any way."

She raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm certain." He asserted. Then he thought about it for a moment. "Well, at least no major upgrades. I only brought racing up because I'd really like to see you in another one sometime soon. I know you could still do _very_ well."

Rahaya blushed and turned her head, not wanting Canderous to see the dumb smile on her face. Was he trying to flirt with her in that last sentence, or was it just wishful thinking?

"There is no passion. There is serenity." Bastila scolded her from across the table, barely looking up from her datapad.

"Besides, the stakes won't be as high this time since we won't need to rescue any Jedi captives." Canderous continued.

The other Jedi stared daggers at the two, but didn't say anything. Rahaya laughed when she saw that Canderous was giving Bastila the smuggest smirk imaginable. She also could have sworn she heard Bastila mutter something along the lines of _"I give up."_ as she grabbed her food and datapad and left. After that, Canderous joined in on the laughing.

"If you're really that interested, I'll think about giving racing another try." Rahaya finally said once their had laughter died down.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in a little over an hour in honor of Kotober (https://bbsketches.tumblr.com/post/629267303296565248/instead-of-doing-inktober-i-made-my-own-kotor), which I has completely forgotten about until yesterday night.


End file.
